Jason the ninja machete dad
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: The sequel to 'My ninja machete man', Jason faces the family life with Addie. When Paul and Peter show up everything breaks apart. Decisions are made and everything could possibly change
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N HEY! I know that I said I was going to start the sequal at christmas break-**_

_**Jason: She was lying**_

_**Me: WAS NOT! *Sticks out tounge* Anyway I was kind of...lost without this story :( I feel so dorky but I felt empty without this story so I'm starting it. I have 3 points for you all:**_

_**1)Thank you Jinxed just in time, Phantom of the Night 117, and RupturedRose for reviewing your babies (wow that sounded wierd, okay let me rephrased that) reviewing your OC's (That sounds better)**_

_**2) Since three of you have reviewed I have ofically decided to take each one of your baby ideas so...**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS! And I will make two of the OC's teenagers and the last baby will be born soon *Dramatic closr up* Very soon**_

_**3) YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

_**(Sorry just had to say it ^^)**_

_**Addie is 25 :)**_

_**Jason is...Unknown...**_

_**Samantha was created by Jinxed just in time**_

_**Nathanael was created by Phantom of the Night 117**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie <strong>_

I moaned when Jason poked me again, I was NOT getting out of bed. I turned on my stomach and hugged the pillow closer to my face, blocking out the blinding rays of the sun and the annoying sound of chirping birds.

"Leave me alone" This was supposed to be a confident statement...instead it turned out all slurred and incoherent. I heard his deep chuckles and ignored the shivers that ran down my spine.

"**C'mon Addie, we have a special day today**" I shook my head slowly and tightened my eyes, pulling my mouth in a grimace I knew that this would end in the way it always does. He poked my ribs, I sighed heavily and lazily pushed his hand away "**C'mon**" I knew that he was going to keep on poking me, I growled and sat up leaning on my elbows. I heard a boisterous laugh and quickly wiped away the dry drool trail of my chin.

"What do you want?" My voice hinted drowsiness and vaxation.

"**You mean you forgot?**" I wiped my eyes and sighed.

"Forgot what?" I asked, getting tired and bored of his games. He raised an eyebrow, his slightly decaying skin stretched in a grin and he tapped his foot.

"**One word begining with A**" I rolled my eyes.

"A for Apple" I sarcastically replied, you see why you shouldn't wake me up! I saw hurt wash over his features, I shook my head "Only jokin Jay! I know it's our anniversary, there's no reason to go all woman on me" I rolled over and sat on my bottom. I stretched my muscles and yawned. I removed the cotton soft duvet and stood up "Let's get breakfast" I grabbed his rugged hand and dragged him to the kitchen "Usual?" I asked smiling now.

"**Sure, or maybe you can sit down and I cook**" I froze and stared at him. My cheek flated, I covered my mouth trying to prevent the laughs that were coming. I burst out laughing and saw his face drop. I wiped a tear and gripped my now aching stomach.

"Y-Y-You c-c-c-c-cook!" I let out a whole new row of laughs.

"**It's not that funny**" He frowned but I just couldn't stop. The images of Jason wearing 'Kiss the chief' apron with a spatular made me alomst pee myself "**Seriously stop it**" I wiped another tear.

"S-S-Sorry" I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. I peake done eyes open and saw Jason expression, I giggled and looked back at the cupboard that held the frying pans.

"**Addie**" I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"**Can I cook then**?" I stared at him disbelievingly.

"Seriously?" I asked, leaning all my weight onto my right foot. All he did was nod and look at me, I sighed "Fine, but if you burn anything you'll be in deep trouble" I pointed the spatula at him trying to make my point. He quickly stood up and snatched the spatula from my hand then hip bumped me onto the chair.

"**What would m'lady want?**" He asked, winking. I pulled a thinking expression and hmmmmmmmed.

"What would the cheif recommend?" I asked, leaning closer to him and rested chin on my right hand. He leaned closer.

"**Maybe eggs and toast...maybe bacon**" I smirked.

"With some Jason on the side?" He blushed and I wiggled my eyebrows. He smirked back and leaned on the table.

"**Whatever you want**" Before I could react he already was stood up making the food. I sighed and idly tapped my fingers on the cloth covered table. The sun warmed my face with it's heated rays and almost blinded me. I covered my eyes and glanced at the summery scenery outside.

"Jason?" I asked gazing at him.

"**Hmmmmmmm**?" He hummed.

"Is that burnt toast I can smell?" I saw his body tense and he ran to the toaster (that he stole of course!). He pulled out the black object that was once called bread and threw it out of the window. He turned to me with a sheepish grin "Should I cook now?" I asked, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

* * *

><p>I put the toast on the plate, finishing the meal and put it on the table. We quietly ate, I stared down at my plate as I took another bite of my egg. Jason has changed alot...it's like he's a completely different person. He has the same quirks such as losing his temper etc. But the natural fact is, he still has the same, revenge fueled nature when he kills his victims.<p>

"Jason?" I asked, taking a bite out of my yoke covered toast.

"**Yeah?**" He looked up, I smiled to myself when I saw the yoke on the corner of his mouth and I wiped the yoke away.

"Where are the kids?" I asked. I knew that today was about us two spending time together but I couldn't help but worry.

He shrugged "**In bed still**" I rubbed my temples.

"Okay...when are you waking them up?" He sighed and placed his knife and fork on the plate.

"**In a couple of minutes, why?**" He asked tilting his head, yes he still had the same habbits. I sighed and leaned my head in my hands.

"You shouldn't let them sleep in that long, it'll get them in bad sleeping habbits" I placed my knife and fork on the empty plate. I heard gentle footsteps make their way downstairs and smiled. I sawm my eldest Samantha come down, her golden cat-like eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Mornin' mom, dad" She nodded towards us, I smiled bigger and stood up to make a cup of coffee.

"**Morning Sam**" Jason grinned crookedly at her.

"Morning darling, how was your sleep?" I asked, waiting for the kettle to boil. I leaned on the kitchen counter and removed my long fringe from my face.

"Fine" I saw the small smirk appear on her face and knew what she was up to-

"SAM I'M GONNA KILL YA!" My son Nathanael shouted.

I rolled my eyes "You didn't play a prank of your brother again" I raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Of course not!" I raised my eyebrow higher and crossed my arms "Okay, Okay I did!" She grinned "It's an awesome prank though mom!" I sighed and shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" She smiled and I heard the rush of footsteps run downstairs then towards the kitchen. His dishevelled dirty blond hair and his pyjama's were soaking wet. I sniffled a giggle and secretly high fived Samantha.

"Where is she?" His tilted lips was pulled into a snarled as his dark, stormy blue eyes searched the room. He pointed at Sam "You" He spat out and chased after her. She yelped and ran out of the room. He had lot's of Jason's personality traits such as a poor temper and always funny to annoy. I heard the squeals of Sam and the laughs of Nathanael aka Nate.

"KID'S PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" I shouted.

"WE WILL!" They shouted together.

"**Kids**" I heard Jason mutter, I giggled and sat on his lap then placed a chaste kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Special thanks to Phantom of the night for being the very first reviewer**_

_***Blows trumpet, Random people walk in and start dancing***_

_**Addie:WOOHOOO *Pull's party poppers* **_

_**Jason: Shut up**_

_**Me: Okay guys, party's over **_

_**Everyone* Nawwwww *Looks dissapointed and leave***_

_**Me: Jason, you're no fun!**_

_**Jason: I'm on the verge of killing you**_

_**Me: B-B-B-But I-I-I created A-A-A-Addie!**_

_**Jason:...fine**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

_**Addie: YAY YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!**_

_**Jason: Samantha was created by Jinxed Just In Time and Nathanael was created by Phantom of the Night 117 **_

_**Me: So check out their awesome stories and profile!**_

_**Jason**_

I heard Addinson warn the kids about running in the house, I sighed and turned my head to look out the window. It was strange, I never thought about having a friend nevermind a whole family! I smiled, I knew that I wasn't good looking or at least human looking but Addinson saw past that. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a small tug on my jeans, I looked down and saw Samantha's caramel brown hair. I sighed and picked her up so she sat on my lap.

"Daddy" She said with her childish voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, glancing down at her small, delicate frame.

"What are stars?" I awkwardly looked around then back at my little girl's golden eyes. I couldn't say balls of gas, could I? I shook my head and bit my lip. I remembered what my mother told me and decided that would be best to say.

"Stars are loved one's one's that have past away and want to watch down on everyone to make sure their safe" She tilted her head, I guess that what a habbit she picked up from me. I saw her gaze up at me.

"So will I ever be a star?" I gulped, I wasn't use to this!

"In time..." I smirked "If you're a good girl" She gasped and grinned. Her golden eyes shined with mischeif and amusement.

"Darn, that's gonna be hard" I let out a throaty chuckle and gentle picked her off my lap then placed her back on the floor.

"You'll have to try...Now find Nate" She nodded and ran out of the room. I sighed in relief, the house was silent and calming. I heard the pitter patter of the rain from outside and leaned my head against the leather chair.

"Jason?" I heard the angelic voice call.

"In here" I called back to her, I looked her up and down as soon as she walked in the room. Her still curvy figure was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress and a blue ribbon in her wavy hair. Obviously, she was soaking wet by the heavy rain, she shook her hair and gave me a time stopping smile.

"How was your day, Jay-Jay?" This was a reacuring nickname she called me.

"Fine, yours?" She giggled and looked down.

"Except getting caught up in the rain, it's been fine" I chuckled and stood up, welcoming her icy body into my warm arms.

"Don't worry, I'll get you warmed up in no time" I whispered in her ear, she blushed and playfully slapped my arm.

"The children are still here" I crookedly smiled at her.

"Later then" She nodded. I pulled back slightly and gazed into her coal black eyes "What did you get?" Her black eyes sparkled brightly and the same smile was plastered of her freckled cheeks.

"Food, Lady stuff...normal stuff" She shrugged and placed her boney, fragile hands of my shoulers "Jason?" I fiddled with the blue silk in her hair.

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

"Can we dance?" I nodded.

"Anything for you" She giggled as she put her small hand in my leather gloved one. We swayed from side to side in time with the rain as our music. I saw her contently close her eyes and sigh happily. The ash from the fire blew around us, creating their own dance. The freezing wind crept threw the cracks of the window and caressed my face. I pulled her closer and began humming my favourite song...our song.

_**A drop in the ocean **_

_**A change in the weather **_

_**I was prayin that you and me might end up together **_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert **_

_**But im holding you closer than most**_

_**Cause you are my heaven**_

She placed her head on my chest and muttered something I couldn't quite hear._**  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to waste the weekend**_

_**If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours**_

_**Then its time to go**_

_**And as my train moves down the east coast**_

_**I wonder how you keep warmToo late to cry**_

_**Too broken to move on**_

And still I cant let you be

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Dont take what you don't need from me**_

I spun her and pulled her back to my chest, feeling the warmth emitting from her. Inhaling her sweet scent and smiled to myself.__

It's just a drop in the ocean

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was prayin that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most**_

_**Cause you are my heaven  
><strong>_

She was my heaven, she was my everything. She made me love, she turned my life into something beautiful. She has given me two beautiful children and I could never thank her enough.

_**Misplace trust in old friends**_

_**Never counting regrets**_

_**By the grace of God**_

_**I do not rest at all**_

_**And new England as the leaves change**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl  
>And still I cant let you be<strong>_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Dont take what you don't need for me**_

Addinson Grace had my heart, she head my everything. She had everything, even thing's that she didn't need. __

It's just a drop in the ocean

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was prayin that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most **_

_**Cause you are my... heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

My heaven isn't far away at all, in fact my heaven in right here. Right in front of me. With me right now and I hoped my heaven never went away.

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore **_

_**No no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far a way now...**_

My heaven are with my kids and my amazing wife who I could never leave.__

A drop in the ocean

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was prayin that you and me might end up together **_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But im holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven**_

I gazed deeply into her eyes, I saw the broken look still in her eyes but it was healing. I gentle whispered

"_**You are my heaven**_"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_**A/N I wanted to thank TheGirlInTheMentalHospital for reviewing and thanks for the critism, I really need to work on my spelling *Looks around guilty and ashmed* I need to get mircosoft :) Or maybe a Beta Reader or something :D I'll get all the spellings right (hopefully) from now on :D**_

_**Jason: She won't**_

_**Me: Shut up, you're MEAN!**_

_**Jason: And?**_

_***Mutters lots of mean words* Anyway! Samantha was created by Jinxed Just In Time and Nathanael was created by Phantom Of The Night 117 :) Check out their profiles!**_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTINUES FROM THE DANCING ONE (So their still dancing)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addinson<strong>_

I felt Jason's chest vibrate everytime he hummed. The peaceful atmosphere soothed the stess filled day and the happiness spread warmth in my body. All I could hear was the deep humming and the pitter patter of rain outside.

"_**You are my heaven**_" He sung out loud. I smiled and hummed another song.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light**_

_**And we're standing side by side**_

_**As your shadow crosses mine**_

_**What it takes to come alive  
><strong>_

Jason made me feel alive, his smile made me smile.

* * *

><p><em><span>'I watched Jason sigh and looked down, he looked back up and gave me a strained smile. I felt terrible, I killed Karma.<span>_

_"You didn't kill her" I looked down and felt the lump in my throat. No matter how hard I swallowed the lump wouldn't move, it was just there. I clenched my fists until they turned white, frustration hastened through my veins. Dread made my shoulders slump as I gave up on fighting the tears._

_"She was my friend, my stupidness led her to die" I whined, my voice was almost slurred._

_"She did what she did because she was your friend" I childishly wiped away my tears and sulked slightly. I folded my arms across my chest and faced away from him._

_"Why?" I whispered "She didn't deserve it!" I exclaimed, silence fell over us like a blanket._

_"Because you're special to her. To me" The lump was still there, the salty air stung my eyes as we watched the lake gentally move along with the breeze. _

_"I just want everything to go back" Jason chuckled sadly and looked up as we sat on the edge of the dock. The splintered wood felt rough along my cotton nightgown covered bottom._

_"As much as I hate to admit it, I miss the stubborn woman" I let out a hoarse laugh and wiped away the dry tear marks. _

_"I-I...I just wish things turned out differently" Jason crookedly smiled at me._

_"Me too" He glanced back at the lake, I turned my head to him and saw the light shining on his face. We sat in comfortable silence._

_"Jason, you are amazing" He chuckled and nodded._

_"Well you make me feel alive" I nodded and rolled my eyes._

_"Of course I do!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<strong>_

_**But I've gotta let it go  
>We found love in a hopeless place<strong>_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

I and Jason did find love in a hopeless place, afterall we found love in Camp Blood. I softly laughed at the nickname, but this is our home now. I felt him turn me and pull me back to his chest, I wanted to hear a heartbeat of some sort but it wasn't there. Jason wasn't really alive though, was he?

_**Shine a light through an open door**_

_**Love and life I will divide**_

_**Turn away cause I need you more**_

_**Feel the heartbeat in my mind  
>It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny<strong>_

_**But I've gotta let it go**_

"Jason" I whispered as I looked up at him. I saw the soft, peaceful expression on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked._**  
><strong>___

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_**We found love in a hopeless place**_

_"I want another kid" **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Addie dropped the bomb there! Part three of this scene will come on soon!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to Phantom Of The Night 117 aka my AWESOME beta reader!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason's POV<br>**_It was like the world stopped, like time froze. I felt everything inside me go numb, my fingers tingled and my stomach dropped.  
><em>'I want another kid'<em> what's wrong with the kids we have now? I felt myself panic slightly, why did she want another kid!  
><em>'I want another kid'<em> surely two kids are enough! I felt my pulse thump rather loudly for my liking...Oh my God I think I'm having a panic attack!  
><em>'I want another kid'<em> I saw Addie frown.  
>"Jason, are you okay?" She asked placing her frail hand on my shoulder. I was gulping the air rather greedily and wiped the gathering perspiration away "OH MY GOD, Jason!" I gripped my chest and pulled away from her. She dragged me over to the sofa and laid me down "If you didn't want a kid you could've justsaid!" She exclaimed. She paled slightly when I reached out to her. I felt bile rise in my throat, I think I'm gonna puke!<br>"W-W-waat" My voice sounded slurred and quite high.  
>"Jason, what do you want?" Her voice sounded frantic tinged with fear.<br>"Water" I whispered, my voice was hoarse. I felt the bile rise in my throat, she rushed out of the room leaving me to collect my thoughts. Do I really want another kid? Why does she want another one? I sighed heavily and carried on breathing. Focus on breathing Jason! She walked back in the room and quickly shoved the cool glass of water in my hands. I shakily drank it and felt the burning of the bile stop.  
><em>'I want another kid'<em> I accidently spurted out the water and saw Addie cringe in disgust. She wiped the water off her face and glared at me. I felt my breathing stop...oh dear!  
>"Jason, I'm gonna kill you" I swallowed and quickly sat up.<p>

BANG

I fell off the couch in pain. UGH how I hated head rush! I heard Addie gasp and run to my side.  
>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She shouted as if she didn't ask me a life changing<br>thing "YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID NO!" She screamed again and stormed out of the  
>room leaving me to help my pathetic self up.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addison<strong>_  
>"Stupid over reaction, stupid Jason!..." I muttered to myself as I stalked inside the kitchen. I mean all I did was say I want another kid! I sighed in frustration and slumped myself in a chair. Anger raged through out me, I fiddled with the hem of my skirt and squeezed tightly until my knuckles turned white. I nibbled my bottom lip, roughly tearing my grip from my skirt and onto the table. I sighed heavily and looked down. I should've known Jason would react like this, over dramatically and childishly.<br>"Mum?" I heard Nathanael call, I down casted my gaze as he took the seat opposite of me.  
>"What's wrong?" His blue eyes turned into a stormy, navy color and his face twisted in concern.<br>"N-Nothing Darlin' J-just your father being a" _COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOT_ "Jerk" I murmured as I  
>looked at him. He sighed and shook his head.<br>"I know dad's an ass" I gaped at him.  
>"Nate!" I exclaimed. He shrugged and curled his lip up slightly.<br>"What? It's true and you know it" I can't argue there "He makes mistakes like most men do" I scoffed "but just give him time" I folded my arms and sulked slightly. Knowing he was right, I knew that Jason wouldn't be all like 'HELL YEAH! I'M SO EXCITED! LET'S GO AND INPREGNATE YOU RIGHT NOW!' or anything but still...

"You know, you're very wise...too wise" I squinted my eyes at him "What did you do to my son? What are you!" He sighed and rolled his light blue eyes.  
>"Mum, it's just common sense" I sighed and looked down, knowing he was right...<p>

Nathanael 2  
>Me 0<p>

I pouted, feeling kind of stupid that my own son gave me advice on my problems...shouldn't it be the other way round?  
>"Nate...thanks" He smiled crookedly, his eyes sparkled.<br>"No probs mum" He quickly left the room leaving me to self pity in silence...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH TO RupturedRose, TheGirlInTheMentalHospital, Phantom Of The Night 117 and Killing Crusem's Paige FOR REVIEWING!**_  
><em><strong>ALSO! Thank you to my epically legendary Beta Reader Phantom of the Night 117<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_  
>Night fell almost too soon for my liking; I cuddled the thin sheets over my shaking body. I was cold...TOO cold! I felt my teeth shatter and goose bumps covered my skin. I kind of miss the way Jason arms shyly wrapped around my waist and the way he pulled my close to his warm, sculpture body- NO NO NO YOU ARE MAD AT HIM. I huffed and fidgeted. Feeling frustrated, I sat up and glanced around the dark room. I slowly got out of bed, I stood up and placed the cotton dressing gown around my body. I crept down the stairs and saw Jasons sleeping figure on the sofa...Maybe if I just slipped- NO YOU ARE MAD AT HIM ADDISON! I sighed and shook my head, was I really angry at him? I growled under my breath and stormed into the kitchen; I grabbed a glass and ran the tap. Filling up the glass with cool water, I gulped it down and placed it back on the side. I suddenly felt those familiar arms wrap around my waist, small caresses of kisses covered my neck as I sighed. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and let him continue.<br>"Jason" I breathed out, I heard him grunt but carried on with the touches and kisses. I moaned slightly as he pulled me closer.  
>"<strong>Are you still mad?<strong>" He asked, his warm breath sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head and he chuckled "**Addison**" He groaned as I brushed past his...tent in his pants "**Wait**" He turned me around and pulled me close "**I want to have another kid with you**"  
><span>SHOCK HORROR<span>  
>I felt shock spread inside me as I gasped. I pulled him into a kiss and<br>smirked.  
>"You sure?" I asked and he dumbly nodded. I dragged him upstairs and well...<br>You know the rest *Wink wink*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_  
>The sun seeped through the blinds as I opened my eyes. I widened my eyes as I stared at our bedroom...well it didn't look like a bedroom. Lamps were broken, picture frames were smashed and the covers tangled me and Addie. I smirked at the events of last night, the way she easily gave in but the way I easily gave in. She stirred and turned around, I was met with beautiful coal eyes.<br>"Mornin'" I stared at her content face and gentle smile.  
>"<strong>Morning darlin'<strong>" She giggled and yawned.  
>"Let's make breakfast"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N HELLOOOOOO YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO CHILL IN THEIR POOL OF AWESOMENESS! (Hahahahahaaaaa)**_

_**Oh My Freddy Goodness, I have a new thing for The Phantom Of The Opera, who here loves The Phantom Of The Opera?**_

_**Disclaimers: Samantha was created by Jinxed just in time**_

_**Nathanael was created by Phantom of the Night 117**_

_**I do not own any friday 13th characters or the films (if I did I would make Jason get a girlfriend! Also I would let Pamela live afterall she didn't deserve to die!)**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and the favourite, this is by far the best story I have written. I am really getting into it and I am loving it. Thank you so much for the support and motivation! :)**_

_**Thank you to SlasherXgirl, RupturedRose, Phantom Of The Night 117, and Killing Crusem's Paige for reviewing!**_

_**Also thank you to my EPIC Beta Reader Phantom Of The Night 117 :D ^^**_

_**I would also like to mention one more thing, I have got a new story 'You Must Control Your Temper', it's based on Beauty and The Beast and I hope you awesome people check it out :) **_

_**Thank you for you time :D**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY WHOOOOSSSSHHH]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addison<strong>_

Jason and I got out of bed. I stretched my aching body waiting for the blinding sun to burn my eyes. I wrapped the cotton blue dressing around my body and waited for Jason to put his Crimson red one on. He managed to snake his arm under my legs and placed one on my back. I yelped as he effortlessly picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. I giggled when he placed me down; I playfully slapped his arm and placed a chaste kiss on his cracked lips. He blushed, it reminded me of when I was back to being a teenager. It reminded me when we first met, our first kiss (well if you could actually call it a kiss) our first confession and our first night. I smiled to myself as I set everything up, I picked up the old stacks on books that lay aimlessly on the counter and placed them neatly on the table.  
>"Jason?" I turned around to him.<br>"Hmm?" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"I love you." I felt him smile behind me and he cuddled me closer.<br>"I love you too." I grinned bigger and turned around.  
>"You are an amazing person. I don't understand." He frowned as I leaned closer till our noses brushed.<br>"Understand what?" I sighed and closed my eyes.  
>"Why they did such horrible things to you, your special Jason and your handsome" He chuckled and pressed his lips fully onto mine. I blushed at the sudden burst of energy that brought me to life, before I knew it I was pressing harder onto him taking him by surprise. I knew if we didn't stop nowwe never will but I felt this strange pull towards him. I clung onto his dressing gown like it was the only thing that kept me alive, I clung onto him like he was a dream and I would wake up. I felt his large hand tangle itself in my hair pulling me closer if it was really possible and the other arms snake around my waist leaving no space. I pulled away and leaned my forehead onto his "If we don't stop now then we never will." He sighed but let me go anyway; I missed the warmth and his scent. I set up the pots and pans for our breakfast "Jason?" I said while passing him a glass of pure orange juice.<p>

"Hmmmm?" We both still sounded out of breath.  
>"I think Sam and Nate should go to school." I heard him choke on his drink...seriously did this dude know how to drink? "Don't you dare choke again buddy or else no more of our nightly sessions for a week." I heard the gurgling noised stop straight away and turned around to him "What is your problem?"<p>

"School? Seriously Addie, School?" He shook his head "They wouldn't fit in" I frowned and slammed the plate of the table.  
>"OUR children are FINE! They'll fit in just fine Jason!" I exclaimed feeling slightly offended that Jason said that.<br>"No children of mine are going to that horrid place" I sighed and looked down. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.  
>"Is this what's it about Jason? You getting bullied at school? Jason you're so much more then this...I-I want a future for our kids and a normal possible life for them...How are they supposed to have a normal life if they don't go to school?" He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close. He inhaled my scent and closed his eyes.<br>"I'm just worried; I don't want them to get hurt." I placed sweet kisses along his jaw line.  
>"Jason, I'm sure if you're their father I doubt they are going to get hurt!" He chuckled; I knew that I really shouldn't joke about his pass killings. I heard some laughter and loud music from outside, I frowned and stood up "What the..." I trailed off after I glanced at the red jeep full of raging<br>teenagers.  
>"WHHOHOOOOO!" A teenager shouted as they rode pass, I sighed and shook my head.<p>

"Seriously?" I turned around and plastered a frown of disappointment on my face "Kids." I mumbled. I saw Jasons beautiful eyes darken. "Jason you ok honey?" He turned his gaze to me.  
>"How many?" I frowned.<br>"Jason, you're not killing them...T-T-their teenagers for heaven sakes!" I exclaimed but his face was set in stone "Jason, you are not killing them...What would our kids think! Surely we-you use to kill but Jason think about our children" He glared and slammed his fists on the table.  
>"Addie that's what I am doing! They are going to hurt our children!" I glared at him.<br>"Your still not killing them, they are kids themselves!" Jason stood up which made the wooden chair shriek against the tiled floor.  
>"THEY ARE BULLIES ADDINSON!" I flung my arms and screamed.<br>"GET OVER IT JASON, NOT ALL TEENAGERS ARE THE SAME. DID YOU THINK THAT WHEN YOU FIRST MET ME? HUH JASON...WAS YOU GOING TO KILL ME? DID YOU WANT TO FEEL MY WARM, CRIMSON BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS HUH? DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS SOME DISGUSTING IDIOT HUH JASON?" I shoved him slightly, I knew I was provoking him but that didn't stop the words for flying out "YOU MEANT TO KILL ME THAT NIGHT JASON, WHEN YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIENDS! YOU WERE  
>GOING TO KILL ME WERENT YOU OR WAS YOU GOING TO WATCH MY BROTHER BEAT ME AND THEN ATTACK ME WHEN I WAS VULNERABLE? HUH, JASON BECAUSE YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE YOU HATED ME BACK THEN, I WAS A TEENAGER SO WHAT MADE ME<br>DIFFERENT?" Everything was silent.

...

_SMASH_

_CRACK_

_SLAM_

I stared at the plate that had just been flung on the floor, my eyes stung as everything turned silent. I turned my head towards the staircase where I saw my own children standing there with horror written on their faces. I glanced to my left and saw the counter was in pieces. I realized that Jason was going to punch me...he was going to hurt me. I sobbed and moved away from the bloodied knuckle that was embedded in the counter.  
>"Y-Y-You w-was going t-to hit m-m-" I couldn't even finish of the sentence "Kids go upstairs" They stared in horror still. "GO NOW!" I shouted and heard their ruff and tumble steps. I saw Jason look in pure terror at the sight "Leave, just go Jason" I saw him going to place the same hand he was going to punch me with on my shoulder "LEAVE ME NOW JASON! YOU BLOODY DOUCHEBAG! I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER HAD MET YOU!" I screamed, I didn't mean any of those words "No actually, I'll leave!" I shoved pass him and stormed up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>oHHHHH JASON YOU IDIOT!<strong>_

_**Jason: W-W-WHA- I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING**_

_**ME: Tut tut control your temper!**_

_**Jason: BUT-**_

_**Me: Jee men are so mean sometimes! Readers I hope you have learnt a lesson today...**_

_**Jason: **__**Never punch the love of your life?**_

_**Me: Yeah...also abuse is bad and also murder...J-just don't do anything in this chapter it's bad like really bad...**_

_**Addinson: So just don't murder, swear, try to/or hit your partner and...well there are many things...**_

_**Me: Yeah I know... *Sad face* And remember Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable! But that is called "cannibalism," my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. (ahahahahaha WILLY WONKA QUOTE!) **_

_**Anyway, I hope you read my new story I know I've already told you about it at the start...I think...it's called 'You Must Control Your Temper!' And I really hope you guys check it out :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I would like to give a massive thanks to Mrs-Fanfiction and SlasherXGirl for reviewing... YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

_**Also thank you to my ninja Beta- Reader Phantom of the night 117! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

I frowned when I saw her retreat upstairs, the only thing that ran through my head was 'Well done Jason, you offically screwed up!' I shook my head as I heard her slam our bedroom door behind her. I itched my nose before deciding my game plan:  
>1) Act all mighty and argue with her until she gives up<p>

or

2) Beg her for forgivness and hope she take pity on my pathetic being...

Number 2 it is! I slumped my shoulders and walked upstairs. I knocked on the door and sighed when there was no answer.  
>"Addie, I am really sorry...I am a complete idiot and I was blinded by anger" I leaned my forhead on the door and closed my eyes "I love you so much that I hate myself for it, please j-just answer me" Ugh I hated how pathetic and weak I sound! I stumbled forward when she opened the door "I'm so sorry for everything-" She shook her head.<br>"Why can't I stay mad at you?" She mumbled as she flung the door wide open. She nervously bit her lip as she let me in and closed the door.  
>"I am so sorry-" She shook her head again.<br>"Stop saying that your sorry" I sighed and stood there in a pathetic heap.  
>"What am I suppose to do?" I asked. I saw her eyes fill with tears, I hated to see hurt and pain in her dark coal eyes "I mean look at me! I can't do anything right! You're just too good for me" She stayed silent, I'd rather her shout and scream at me then stay silent. Why isn't she saying anything? So I just decided to continue my hopeless rambling "You also have the patient's of a saint! How could you possible put up with me?" She shrugged and stared at me.<br>"What's happened to us, Jason?" She asked, her voice cracked slightly. I sat on the bed and covered my face with my hands, feeling slightly frustrated.  
>"I don't know Addie, I really wish I knew" She sat down next to me, glancing down at her hands.<br>"We use to be so...close and now we're arguing over stupid things" She sighed "And what I hate the most is the fact that I can't leave you because I love you too much" She leaned her head on my shoudler, I didn't bother to lift my arm to hug her closer. I didn't want to face the fact that I and Addie were drifting away from each other. We sat there in silence, I mentally scoffed. Silence...  
>Nothing could be said right now. I couldn't keep apologizing like an idiot and it's obvious that she doesn't want to hear it.<br>"Jason?" She whispered.  
>"Hmmmmm?" I murmured.<br>"I love you" I gently smiled and pulled her closer.  
>"I love you too" It's not often we have moment's like this. We normal show eachother by being physical but right now, it was just words...just silence. She fluttered her eyes shut and smiled.<br>"I miss this" She whispered again. I didn't bother answering, I just hugged her closer letting the familiar vanilla scent of her shampoo hit me. She stood up after a couple of minutes and held out her hand "Should we make up with the kids" I smiled and took her hand.  
>"Sounds like a plan" We walked to the kids room and saw them talking.<br>"Hey" Addie walked towards them and sat down "I'm sorry you had to see that" She held out her arms "How about you give mum a hug" Sam and Nate ran up to her and squeezed her tightly. Addie turned to me "Get here now" She mouthed, I walked over to them and gave them a giant hug "Who would've thought that the great Jason Voohees would be giving cuddles?" She whispered in my ear making me shiver. She smirked, happy that she still had that effect on me.  
>"Oh you're so going to get it tonight" I whispered back smirking at her blushing cheeks. We all seperated and Addie beamed brightly.<br>"Family outing!" She stood up "Get your coats kids! The Voohees are going on a small trip" I widened my eyes in shock. The kids cheered and ran to get their coats "Jason, help me in the kitchen" We ran down the stairs like teenagers, I went to kiss her but she placed a finger on my mouth "Tonight" She gave me a seductive glance and winked. I gulped as she pulled out the bread and began cutting it.  
>"Tonight" I breathed out and began making the kids pack ups.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Thank you so much to Mrs-Fanfiction and RupturedRose for reviewing! YOU ARE AWESOME :D  
>Also a massive thanks to my Beta Reader Phantom of The Night 117! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>I glanced at Jason and carried on watching the kids play in the lake. I smiled to myself thinking about everything that had just happened, Sam splashed Nate and then they began running around. I stared at the lake and the mixtures of greens and blues. I loved the way the water reflected the sun perfectly giving the lake a soft glow. I leaned my head on Jason's shoulder and sighed gently. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled my hair.<br>"Mamma, Look!" I glanced up and saw Sam stand on the edge of the dock. My heart raced as she took a jumping stance.  
>"NO! Sam be careful!" I shouted, she glanced at me and smirked.<br>"Aren't I always?" She asked before jumping in with a giant splash. I sighed in relief as she resurfaced "See I'm fine." Her golden cat-like eyes were bright with pride and mischief...like usual.  
><strong>"Sam." <strong>Jason said with a warning tone **"You should be more careful, you could've hurt yourself."** She scoffed and waved off the warning with a hand.  
>"I'll be fine." I shook my head and saw Nate swim up to Sam. He dunked her under then quickly swam away laughing. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, hearing my children's laughter in the background.<br>"Jason?" He cuddled me closer as the wind whipped my face.  
><strong>"Yes?" <strong>He asked.  
>"Will we be together forever?" I saw him frown and nod. Something was troubling him and I was confused as to what was.<br>**"Of course." **I saw the debate in his eyes.  
>"Jason? Are you okay?" I asked, moving closer to him and placing my hand on his cheek. He just simply nodded and crookedly smiled. His smile was one of his best features, I loved that it wasn't perfect but it was close in my eyes<br>"Look if you need to tell me anything...I mean anything then I'm always here." He placed his forehead on mine and nodded.

**"It's just...It's just that I'm suppose to live forever while you...you're mortal. That means that as you grow old I won't age and I will watch you and the kids grow and-" **I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head.  
>"Jason we'll find a way to be together. I will find a way for all of us to stay together...I want our kids to grow up normal and healthy." I glanced down and back up into his eyes. "Jason, promise me something." I bit my lip "Promise me that." I inhaled a deep breath "Promise me that if anything happens to me you'll take good care of the kids." I growled and placed a firm grip on my hand that caressed his cheek.<br>**"How could you say that Addie? Nothing will happen to you because I am always going to look after you and keep you safe...always!" **I let out a breathless chuckle and shook my head.  
>"Things aren't that easy Jason, I could die any minute...any day and at any time. I could die tomorrow for all I know" I took his hands into mine "Jason. I'm not like you, I'm more fragile and - well quite frankly I don't live forever."<br>**"There's always a way." **He stared at me with so much determination that it made my heart melt.  
>"Yeah...there's always a way."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO RUPTUREDROSE FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**ALSO MY EPIC AWESOME NINJA BETA READER PHANTOM OF THE NIGHT 117! You are amazing :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<strong>_  
>Oh my! I glanced at my figure in the mirror and turned sideways, there sat a comfortable bump on my tummy. I rubbed in gently and bit my lip. So this must be why I've been sick for the past week! I smiled to myself but still felt the butterflies in the pit of my stomach...or was that just the sickness again. <em>I'M SO CONFUSED! <em>I felt another wave of dizziness hit me again.  
><em><span>Knock Knock<span>_  
><strong>"Addie, darlin', are you okay in there?" <strong>I heard Jason asked, I gripped onto the bathroom sink and regained my composure.  
>"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" I pulled my nightgown down and glanced down at the unnoticeable bump one last time.<br>**"Are you sure?" **He voiced his concern again. I cleared my throat and nodded, even though he couldn't see me.  
>"I'm fine; I'm coming out now anyway." I opened the door and smiled reassuringly at Jason "See, I'm fine. Stop worrying." He hugged me and sighed.<br>**"I know. I was just worried y'know, since you've been sick all week." **I knew Jason wasn't use to seeing me this fragile, not since Karma...not since my first pregnancy. I had to admit, my first pregnancy with Nate was hard, of course it was. Number one because it was my first pregnancy and secondly was because he was so strong, he was quite a large child. Sam was a completely different story, I had no hard time with her plus she was very small and fragile. I smiled brightly, remembering their little hands and big eyes.  
>"Thank you but seriously." I patted his chest playfully "I'm fine, as bright as sunshi-" and before I knew it I was back in the bathroom puking my guts out...yay...Jason patted my back and pulled my hair away from my face. I felt tears sting my eyes as I wiped my mouth with a tissue.<br>_Why was this happening to me? _  
>I quickly rubbed the tears away and stood up, of course I fell over but Jason caught me.<br>**"Addie." **He whispered, he picked me up bridal style and laid me down on my bed. He ran his hand through my hair and gently kissed my forehead **"Rest." **  
>"But-" I sat up but he pushed my back down.<br>**"Go. To. Sleep. I'll look after the kids." **I tried to fight my eyes closing; I fell into deep slumber...

* * *

><p><em>I stared in awe at the beautiful, sunny fields. The sun lit up the clearing and I heard a child's laughter. I turned around and saw the tiny figure run around laughing. I tried to walk closer but couldn't.<br>"MOMMA LOOK." I saw the little girl shout, her beautiful dirty golden hair shone in the light. Her two green eyes twinkled with an odd wise look, I could see a dark flame behind that odd twinkle but decided to ignore it as she turned around and faced me.  
>"Cambria!" I heard a familiar voice shout behind me; I turned around and saw a mirror image of me. Pins and needles attacked my body as she walked through me to pick up the little girl. Cambria nuzzled her ivory clear skin on my mirror images dress. Suddenly everything faded out...<br>_

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyes open <em>"Cambria" <em>I whispered as I woke up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys, Cambria belongs to RupturedRose! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope I have made Cambria to your liking :) :D<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**WHOOOPPP HELLOW EVERYONE!**_

_**Geez, I haven't updated in a while :( !**_

_**AAAHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mrs-Fanfiction, RupturedRose and Nathan S. Lopez FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**_

_**Also thank you to my amazing, great, bloody well awesome beta reader Phantom Of The Night 117 :D :D :D :D :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_  
>I grinned when I felt those familiar arms wrap around my waist, I rubbed her arms, and felt her kiss my cheek.<br>"Morning Honey" She whispered, I found that her illness had improved a lot since the past few days. I turned around and pressed a sweet kiss on her chapped lips. I led her over to the table and placed the plate of food in front of her.  
>"Mornin'" I watched her greedily eat the food and close her eyes in content.<br>"Where are the kids?" She asked, tilting her head cutely.  
>"They went out to the lake" I refused to let them go but 50 million 'please daddy!' finally left me defeated. She smiled brightly and finished off the meal before putting the plate in the sink.<br>"Good" She stated before grabbing my hand. She dragged me upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind us. She pulled me down to the bed and rolled on top off me. She gave me a long hard kiss then pulled away.  
>"Whoa" I was left breathless. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. I pressed soft, butterfly kissed down from her jaw line to her neck. She sighed happily before copying the same action. I trailed my hands up and flipped us over. Something feels different about her, its like-<br>"Jason?" I snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes opened to see her giving me a confused expression and raising an eyebrow "Is something wrong?"  
>"N-No" I muttered, she growled and pressed her lips onto mine. I widened my eyes in shock, jesus! Is she ok? She tightened her grip on my shoulders, pinching my skin with her nails. I pulled away and trailed kissed down the valley between her breasts to her stomach...wait…? I pulled back quickly.<br>"Jason?" She huffed out and crossed her arms, looking frustrated. I pulled up her nightgown and jumped back in surprise. OUCH! I fell off the bed and hit my head on the floor "JASON!" She roared animalistically. I shuffled back frightened, as she stalked towards me "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? HUH? IS IT BECAUSE I'M FAT? OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE?" She screamed "You d-don't want me anymore" She sobbed and stormed into the bathroom. I shook my head and stood up.  
>"W-What the hell just happened?" I whispered as I wiped the dust off my trousers. In three long strides I made it to our bathroom and pounded my fist on the door "Addie Darling, come out!" It was eerily silent, I hate it when she was silent "Addie, it's not you...it's me" I wanted to facepalm right there and then! I head butted the door once before banging it with my fist "Please Addie...I love you. Just come out...please" I started to take the begging route "I think you're beautiful...the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!" She creaked the door open and peaked her head in the crack.<br>"Really?" I nodded; she sniffled and rushed into my arms. I felt her stomach push onto mine, something wasn't right! I huffed slightly; I felt the question burn in my mind.  
>"Addie?" She looked up and smiled.<br>"Yeah!" I stared down her beautiful, bloodshot eyes and shook my head.  
>"I love you" I decided to ask her about the bump later.<br>"I love you too" I nuzzled her neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream<strong>_  
><em><span>I wiped the light coat of sweat that covered her forehead; she cringed and glanced my way. She looked so weak, so vulnerable... She winced as she tried to sit up; I quickly rushed over to her and fixed her pillows. Laying her back down, I see the blue bruises on her tummy through the thin nightgown. I almost flinched at the horrid sight 'No Jason, stay strong...for her!' I ran my fingers through her damp hair and lightly smiled. She wiped her puffy, red eyes and tilted her head towards me. She had deep, dark circles under her eyes, the normal glow her skin emitted faded, her normal pink cheeks were pale and her curvy figure was now lost. I kissed her burning cheek and I knew we could make it through this. <span>_

**_Have you ever loved someone so much you felt their mental and physical pain?  
><em>**

_That's what I'm going throw right now, except mine hurts so much more. My chest burned as she pathetically reached out for me with her fragile arms. I was scared to touch her incase I broke her. She was like a small doll; I carefully took her hand in mine and remembered that all we could do was wait, and hope...  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

_**HELLO EVERYONE!**_

_**HOLY MOTHER OF CUSHIONS IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**_

_**I apologise for that *awkward laugh* MASSIVE writers block, because I wanted this chapter to be quite special for all you :D**_

_**I don't know how you're all going to react to this chapter and I only hope you enjoy it! ^.^**_

_**Thank you so much Luv4RobPattz for reviewing and I am glad you have been enjoying it! :D YAY! ^.^**_

_**Thank you also to my amazing Beta reader Phantom of The Night 117, you have helped this story alot and helped my writers block so THANK YOU YOU NINJA! ^.^**_

_**ON WITH THY STORY FREDDY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addie<br>**_  
>I frowned and let out a small whimper as the baby hit, surely it was too early for the baby to start kicking. I was only a month in my pregnancy and I haven't told Jason yet. I nervously bit my nail, and rubbed my aching stomach. I closed my eyes in deep thoughts and slid my overly-too-big top on. I had to tell him soon, but I was too afraid. Not because of his reaction but the un-usual pregnancy. I sighed, feeling slightly dizzy and out of breath. I wiped my sweating forehead and inhaled a much needed breath. I stroked my belly and frowned. The baby started kicking violently, like there was something wrong.<br>"O-OUCH!" I gritted my teeth, feeling my eyes stinging with tears.  
>"M-MUM!" Sam ran in the room quickly, squeezing my hand as I screamed in pain. She whipped around "NATE! GET DAD!" She screamed, just above my gritted cries of pain. I wasn't really focusing on what was happening but more on the intense pain that shot through my body. I heard rush footsteps, my breathing sounded almost shallow compared to the loud, racing thumps of my heart. "Mum! You'll be fine, everything will be fine!" I knew she was trying to be calm; I looked into her golden eyes seeing them soft and watery. I reached out a trembling hand and stroked her face.<br>"Mamma's gonna be fine darling." I weakly smiled before my eyes drooped, feeling heavy.  
>"ADDIE!" I heard Jason shout before blacking out completely.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"MAMMA!" I heard the happy giggling of my youngest. I turned around from the wet dishes soaking in the bowl of water.<br>"What?" I shouted back.  
>"This is my new friend!" I looked and saw her giant grin; her eyes were specked with green. She glowed with happiness, I knew she didn't really fit in as much as the other kids but she was surly something different. I looked at the blond haired boy next to her, frowning slightly but smiled brightly,<br>"Oh what's your new friends' name?" I asked, bending down to their level.  
>"His name's Michael!" She proudly stated.<br>"Michael who?" I laughed slightly at her ecstatic behavior.  
>"Michael Myers..."<em>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, they were slightly blurry but I could see enough. I felt a warm solid object in my hand, I looked at far as I could to the left and saw Jason staring straight at me. He stroked my slightly damp hair and smiled at me.<br>"How are you feeling?" He whispered, sounding slightly scared that he would break me with his normally loud, powerful voice.  
>"Numb, aching, I have a dull headache but so far feeling quite awesome." My voice sounded croaky and felt sore.<br>"What happened?" I shrugged, I was really hoping that this wouldn't happen, his grip tightened "Addison, please just tell me. I can make it better!" He looked worn down and broken. I stayed in silence "You really scared the kids, y'know? They didn't know what to do-" I just snapped.

"How **DARE** you bring them into this! I know I hurt them and scared them! Don't  
>tell me something I already know!" I hissed, oh dear hormones. He scoffed.<br>"Why are you acting immature Addie? Why don't you just tell me so I... WE can  
>help you-"<br>"IM PREGNANT!" I shouted, the pressure just broke my strength in half. The room stayed silent "I'm pregnant ok, I'm only about a month along but this baby- our child is growing so fast...it's not normal." He shook his head.  
>"But you can't be-" I snapped my head to him.<br>"JASON WE HAD UNPROTECTED SEX! OF COURSE IT'S POSSIBLE!" I glared at him, almost feeling like whacking him across the head for his stupidity. He sighed and nuzzled my neck.  
>"I forgot you had a horrible temper when you're pregnant." He joked slightly. I felt my glare soften and I cracked a smile.<br>"Yeah..." He pulled back and smiled brightly.  
>"You're pregnant, WE'RE PREGNANT! WE'RE HAVING A LITTLE BABY!" He grinned and laughed. I laughed along and stroked my belly.<br>"Want to feel?" I asked, he looked up and placed a rough hand on my sensitive tummy. Ignoring the large bruises from the powerful kicks and waited patiently. His smile grew even bigger as he felt a gentle kick; I smiled to myself watching the moment. He traced his fingers along the bruises and shook his head.  
>"What have you been putting your mother through, huh?" He asked, like he was actually talking to her "You've been hurting your mummy, did you know that?" He asked again. The child kicked again, like she was answering him.<br>"But she'll be worth it." I whispered. He looked up at me.  
>"She's a she?" He asked, looking shocked.<br>"Yeah!" I answered, closing me eyes, and imagined her wavy, dirty blonde hair and her green/blue eyes that sparked with happiness.  
>"THAT'S GREAT HONEY!" He hugged me and lay down next to me. Pulling my now lightly aching body and placed a hand on my tummy, and wrapped an arm around my waist "You're going to be an amazing mum." He whispered.<br>"And you're going to be an awesome dad!" I teased back, remembering how awkward he was around Nate.  
>"Does it hurt?" He asked, I frowned.<br>"What?" I asked,  
>"The baby is she hurting you?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, she is pretty strong and she is growing really quickly" I placed my hand over his and stared down at our hands and my tummy. "But she's worth every ounce of pain and bruising. As long as she arrives safely and is healthy, I don't care what happens to me..." He shook his head.  
>"You better start caring because I want both of you to survive this pregnancy!" He sternly looked at me; I shook my head and cuddled into his chest.<br>"I love you." I looked up at him.  
>"I love you and our little baby girl!" He murmured back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! I'm really nervous! I know I've already said this like a billion times (Over the topness there!) but I really hope you like it! Weird maybe an overdone idea but *Shugs* it was a dream I had so I was like 'I NEED TO DO ZIS!' <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 LATE FRIDAY 13TH SPECIAL!

_**Hello Everyone! :D As we all know it was Friday 13th yesterday, I was suppose to do a special then but forgot... BUT THIS IS THE LATE SPECIAL!**_

_**SO THANK YOU HADIES BABY GIRL AND RUPTUREDROSE FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**AND AN AMAZINGLY MASSIVE GREAT THANK YOU TO PHANTOM OF THE NIGHT 117 FOR BEING MY BETA READER! YOU ARE AWESOME! :D**_

_**Samantha was created by Jinxed Just In Time!**_

_**Natanael was created by Phantom Of The Night 117!**_

_**Cambria was created by RupturedRose! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

I gave Nate and Sam a hug, apologizing for what happened about the tenth time today! They just smiled and waved it off, acting mature and grown up. It surprises me every time when they are confronted with these situations; they act calm and just get on with life. I closed my eyes and rubbed their back affectionately. Jason was surprisingly acting energetic and excited about Cambria. But the stress was piling on top of us both, I felt heavy and drained of energy from lack of sleep. I knew Jason was feeling quite helpless about the situation too, even his lullabies couldn't drift me off to sleep. I lost my natural glow and dark circles colored the skin under my eyes. My muscles were sore and my back was painful. I just learnt to smile and deal with the pain, it's the easiest way to get through the tiresome pregnancy and not cause anyone to worry. Jason was a natural worrier, even though he has killed many in the past he still cares for the people he loves. After all, he still acted like a young child since his childhood was cruelly taken away and his pure, naive nature changed to a darker blood lust, wanting revenge on people. I pulled away from the hug and ran my fingers through their hair. Their hair felt soft under my rough, dehydrated hands.  
>"Both of you go out and play!" I stated, trying to sound as energetic as I could without collapsing pitifully. The smiled brightly and Sam's mischievous eyes glanced at Nate.<br>"Race ya! The one who loses is a rotten egg!" She shouted "3...2...1...GO" She took off like a bullet, not waiting or giving Nate a fair chance.  
>"Hey! Not fair!" He shouted and ran after her! I laughed and shook my head, remembering when they were little toddlers and when they competed over everything. Whether it was my attention or Jason's. They are quite intelligent too; Sam is more sly and playful with her tricks while Nate was just wise for his age... Kinda like Jason if you asked me! Samantha reminded me of when I was a little girl, when I played pranks on my brother... Before Freddy ever existed in our lives... Back to when everything was normal. Nathanael was like Jason, he was unique and reminded me of when I first met Jason, when he had a bad temper but I guess he still does! I sighed in content, today was beautiful! Well maybe it wasn't sunny and cloudless but the grey clouds colored the light blue skies and the drizzle made everything smell... Nice I guess you could say. It smelt better then cut grass in the summer!<br>"Jason Honey?" I called out, only to be met with silence. Silence now a day's wasn't exactly new, Jason was being awfully quiet... He wasn't really use to seeing me like this, weak and pathetic! I heard his trudging steps down the stairs and he waited patiently "what do you want for lunch, dear?" I asked, he shrugged and I sighed, feeling bored of his silence already "Just give me an answer Jason!" I huffed, still nothing, I slammed the kitchen table with my hand and glared at him "what is your problem? You're acting like a sulky kid!" I complained.  
>"I-I just..." He sighed, his voice cracked slightly from the lack of use. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, I stood up from the chair I was sat on and placed my hands on his hips.<br>"Jason, you can tell me anything... Y'know?" I smiled up at him; he moved a piece of hair from my face and pressed a kiss on my forehead.  
>"Nothing's wrong with me, I promise" I clapped my hands together happily.<br>"Great!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jason<strong>_  
>I closed my eyes and sighed, remembering the way my machete plunged into the soft tissue of the screaming victim. To say that I didn't miss the pain I inflicted on people was a lie, to relish in the sweet revenge and to feel proud. I missed the Teary eyes and beg for mercy... Their life depended on me like mine depended on theirs... I was killed by their selfish and lustrous behavior! They all deserved to die... Not Addison-Grace though, she was his little angel... His will to live as well as killing. Killing was like a drug for him, it felt impossible to stop but he wanted more. He stared at the freshly blooded machete and closed his eyes. He did it... Again, he said he would stop but he was too weak. Seeing them come onto HIS camp site and swimming in HIS lake made him boil with rage. He was like a predator and they were his prey, they stood no chance against his strength and blood lust. Why didn't Addie love killing? They would rule the camp, if anyone intruded in their family life they would pay with blood and tears! Maybe she just pitied those poor fools, they were so much weaker then I and her! He kind of wished Karma was here, and then maybe she could convince her to kill with him. After all, who wants a normal life?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN :O TUT TUT JASON! Y U KILL BOY?_**

**_Jason:: :(_**

**_MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Addie isn't gonna be a happy bunny :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**HELLO EVERYONE! Jeepers, been a while huh? I'm really sorry, it's just that I had no idea what I could've written! **_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER PHANTOM OF THE NIGHT 117! :D :D Without her, you would have to put up with my rubbish spelling and grammar! :D :D**_

* * *

><p>Jason tossed and turned in his sleep<p>

'_**She stared up at him; her eyes shimmered as she turned away from the torn body lying on the ground. He reached out to her but she jerked away, it could be that he still has blood on his hands or that she's disgusted by his presence. She trembled; I heard pitter patters on feet behind me. There stood my two little angels, staring at me like I did something wrong! I didn't do anything wrong, I was saving them from the fate I suffered! I wasn't the bad guy in the situation... was I? Addie shivered as the cold breeze picked up, I watched as her hair elegantly moved around before landing. She looked like a lioness with her wild mane of hair. Her puffy eyes darted behind me, her body moved slightly to the left so the children couldn't see what was left of the seventeen year old girl.  
>"Go inside kids." Addie weakly stated, her voice was steady but held a slight tremble. She sounded like she could crack at anytime, and have an emotional breakdown. Everything was so silent, he wanted her to scream and shout, to throw punched but she just stood there. Her arms swung at her sides, she stared into his eyes, they were narrowed in disappointment. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair "I can't believe... I-I can't even begin to say h-how... how angry I am at you right now... You promised Jason. When you placed you hand over my first baby bump, you promised you would stop just for them." It was silent for a second before she screamed "YOU PROMISED JASON! YOU'VE LET YOUR KIDS DOWN...you've let me down." She scoffed "I asked the impossible... I asked a serial killer to stop the only thing he knows... killing. What will our kids think now, huh Jason? Who's going to tell them that you're a murder, because it certainly isn't going to be me. SO WHO JASON? I DOUBT YOU'RE GOING TO MAN UP, AND TELL THEM!" Jason stared down at the floor, he focused on staying calm, but his hand shook with rage. She began to cry again "I-I can't do this anymore!" NO! He wasn't going to let her walk away from this... from them! But all he could do was watch pathetically as she walked out of his life completely...' <strong>_

His eyes shot opened, he almost sighed in relief as his eyes set on Addie cuddling close to him. He felt his heart drop as a small, sleepy smile played on her lips like she was mocking his nightmare. She knew the power she held over him, he wasn't who he use to be, but he wanted to keep some power. He wanted to be in charge of something for once, if it wasn't his heart it would be his strength to kill.  
>"I'm so sorry Honey." His whisper fell onto deaf ears as the woman was in deep sleep. He knew he couldn't let her find out, it was just his dirty secret, but why did he feel like he was betraying her?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed the short chapter :) So I was hoping to get some input from you, what scenes do you want to happen in this story? Anymore scenes you want to happen, could be a sweet scene, romantic, family, hurt/comfort, or horror. Anything to your tastes and I'll try to fit them in. Any OC's since the kids have started school? **_

_**If you want to leave an idea review or PM me :) :) :) Thank you! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Wait? I'm continuing this story?! O.O Holy mother of Jason...**

**Jason: You better be continuing, your cruel old wench **

**Heh... SOWWY! :D Jason and Addie's children dont belong to me. But I really am sorry :) And I hope you all forgive me! :D**

* * *

><p>I stroked Addie's stomach, her eyes fluttered open and happiness swam in her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled up at me and poked my nose, why did she make me so weak? Did love make me, Jason Voorhees, weak? She made me weak, yes. I felt like I had to follow everything she said, this teenager... No, woman. She was now a woman, with curves and dimples, beautiful soft hair and shining eyes. I cleared my throat and sighed.<p>

"Addie..." She smiled and yawned.

"Yeah?" Should I ask her about killing? Does she want a normal life? Would she leave me?

"I... I uh love you" I smiled weakly... Weakly. I was weak. And it angered me, no wonder why Freddy nearly beat us. We were weak.

"I love you too, Jason" I choked on my breath, she said my name in a soft whisper. I twirled a strand of her hair between my fingers.

"I have a question for you" She tilted her head, a habit she picked up from me.

"Oh really? Ask away Jay-Jay" I cringed slightly, the fluttering feeling in my stomach came back even harder.

"Have you ever considered our life to be... y'know... too normal? Boring even..." She frowned and twiddled her fingers.

"What does that mean? Why, are you bored? I personally find our life very nice, peaceful and quiet. We have our kids and it's different everyday, like what arguments they have, or what they say. It's just..." She thought the word "Tranquil" I sighed and let go of the hair. I didn't want a tranquil life, I wanted violence... BLOOD AND GORE! Blah, stupid 'harmony'.

"But don't you want more excitement? Adventure!" I replied, feeling my hope slowly fade. What if she doesn't want this?!

"Adventure is always good... I suppose... Why?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and decided to go for it.

"I've had these... uh feelings?" She frowned and laughed.

"I think everyone do Jason. Feelings are normal-" I covered her mouth and shook my head.

"Not these ones... I want to uh... kill again?" She stared up at me "I want to kill people, hear them scream... be the real me and if you can't accept that then..."

She pulled my hand off her mouth "Jason. You do realise this isn't something you can joke about?" I stayed silent and looked down. She sat up and stared down at me "Jason. We have children. There's no space for us to be... selfish!"

"Selfish?" I sat up "I don't see how I'm being selfish. It's what makes me happy-"

"And we dont?!" She shouted back. Her posture grew stiff and tense. How dare he?

"Of course you do! Just not in the way killing does" She stood up and put on some clothes.

"This is a massive mistake obviously. This shouldn't have happened! I mean, this is so silly and what if our children find out- oh dear, our children with a wierd mother and a psychopathic father. This is a fucking load of bullshit-" I came up to her and shook her, breaking her out of her panic. She took a few breaths "This is a disaster! This is terrible! Please don't say you've done something stupid!" I shook her again.

"Addison. Calm down" She stared up at me with large eyes.

"Calm down... calm down... calm down... CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN-"

"Shush! You'll wake the kids-"

"Oh my god! YOU'VE BEEN KILLING PEOPLE. HAVEN'T YOU?! I think I'm going to faint-" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're being a drama queen." She glared at me and laughed bitterly.

"I'm pregnant Jason. There's a difference." Is there really?

"Addison, sit down and we'll talk calmly." I led her to the bed and sat her down "Take deep calm breaths and let's talk." She nodded and breathed. I could tell she didn't know how to act "Look, when we first met I was a killer. Nothing can change that. You have to understand"

"I do understand Jason. But you don't have to be a complete toolbag and tell me first thing in the fucking morning, where I am heavily pregnant! What about Sam or Nate... HUH?!" She glared up at me and bit the inside on her cheek.

"They'll never have to know..." I rubbed my head.

"Jason. I'M FUCKING PREGNANT. THIS IS THE WRONG TIME TO HAVE THESE URGES! I mean, we have to bring up a CHILD Jason. How are we EVER going to bring up a CHILD if we can't even take care of ourselves?! KILLING?! WHAT THE HELL?" She started crying, oh dear... bad timing. I hugged her and she burried her face in my neck "I hate you. I hate you so much."

"I know... I love you though." I sighed and hugged her back.

"You have to understand that... I can't bring our children up like this. Where they could find out any second their father kills people... I want a normal life, I want them to go to school, have their first boyfriend or girlfriend. I want them to have a job and stable life. Not living in fear that the police may come in and dart their dad with a tranquilizer gun!" I sighed and nodded. Taking a seat next to her and hugged her.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked. She shrugged and looked into my eyes.

"I can't give that life to them. The deserve so much more... I love you Jason but whatever you're going to do now is up to you. Where this relationship is going all counts on you... There's still a way for us Jason" She smiled weakly at me and kissed my cheek. She stood up and left the room, leaving me alone... weak me alone.

* * *

><p>(Addie)<p>

I closed the door behind me and began to sniffle, I stoked my stomach and decided that I was going to follow my own advice. I'm not going to be selfish. If he is willing to kill, I am willing to leave... Maybe go to Illinois... There.

**On my own**  
><strong>Pretending he's beside me<strong>  
><strong>All alone<strong>  
><strong>I walk with him till morning<strong>  
><strong>Without him<strong>  
><strong>I feel his arms around me<strong>  
><strong>And when I lose my way I close my eyes<strong>  
><strong>And he has found me<strong>

He was my weight, to solid ground and security. I've always been the dependent girl but now, I have learnt to be my own person. I will do this. But only if he leave first. I will NOT be the victim of his games. If he want's to act like a tyrant, then he can live like one. Alone.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**  
><strong>All the lights are misty in the river<strong>  
><strong>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight<strong>  
><strong>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<strong>

**And I know it's only in my mind**  
><strong>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<strong>  
><strong>And although I know that he is blind<strong>  
><strong>Still I say, there's a way for us<em><br>_**  
><strong>I love him<strong>  
><strong>But when the night is over<strong>  
><strong>He is gone<strong>  
><strong>The river's just a river<strong>  
><strong>Without him<strong>  
><strong>The world around me changes<strong>  
><strong>The trees are bare and everywhere<strong>  
><strong>The streets are full of strangers<strong>

**I love him**  
><strong>But every day I'm learning<strong>  
><strong>All my life<strong>  
><strong>I've only been pretending<strong>  
><strong>Without me<strong>  
><strong>His world will go on turning<strong>  
><strong>A world that's full of happiness<strong>  
><strong>That I have never known<strong>

**I love him**  
><strong>I love him<strong>  
><strong>I love him<strong>  
><strong>But only on my own<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**IM ACTUALLY SO VERY, VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. AH! I had a quit a few problems but they're all sorted out now **_

_**Samantha was made by Jinxed Just In Time**_

_**Nathanael was made by Phantom Of The Night 117**_

_**Cambria was made by RupturedRose**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Jason<strong>_

I shook and sighed, too many thoughts and not one made sense. _Does anything actually make sense anymore?_ I mean, I shouldn't have told her- ignorance is bliss, right? I had no choice- I can't let her rule the true meaning of my existence- _I was made to kill_. To make a stand against those who lived their lives sinning. I had to make my mother proud. She would want me to do this. To kill the sinners and give them hell in their final minutes and let mother watch them burn in hell. **Sinners!** All of them! This was just a catalyst. She started this and kept the monster within roaring for more blood.

I watched through the crunching leaves. She was just a small part of my life- it was good while it lasted I guess but now it was me. **I NEED** to do this. She needs to know my decision.

I heard our children's laughter and knew that she was there; I peered behind a tree and saw them. My family were giggling and laughing without me. No! Self pity is weak. I don't care about them. I wasn't born to care. I had a meaning and that meaning was to kill.

I took a step forward. Reaching for my pocket and hoped I had the courage to do this. I saw our little girl, Samantha giggle as she chased Nathanael. Addison's lilac dress flowed in the wind along with her caramel brown hair. The sunlight reflected those dark brown eyes that watched our children play- the ones that reminded me of a dear in headlights. _Was I the headlights? _She grinned with those endearing slightly crooked teeth and cried out when Samantha tug Nate.

"TAG!" Samantha yelled out; scaring a flock of birds out of the trees. Samantha had exactly the same dimples as Addie and she had the same brown locks flowing. The only difference was the distinct cat eyes which glittered in the sun. I couldn't help but stare- her eyes reminded me of Karma's, they had the same mischief behind them. I smiled in memory of Karma- she was a good girl... well... she was the dark version of Addie.

"SAMANTHA!" Nate shouted as his sister giggled- somehow her tiny figure managed to sneak past him and dodged every heavy attack her brother had. His blue eyes grew darker as his eyes narrowed on the darting figure. Nate slightly longer blonde hair was tugged on by Samantha.

"Okay, kids, stop it now" Addie tried to put on a serious face but Nate wasn't having it. Nate's slightly tilted lips formed into a snarl and he tried to grab Sam again. Addie rolled her eyes "Samantha, stop annoying your brother!" My anger boiled down- I couldn't do this. I was meant to protect this family. _'Protect them from what? Yourself?' _I could almost hear Karma's condescending tone.

But Karma was always right. Suddenly the bickering wasn't what I was focusing on- That noise?! I heard some heavy metal music playing and teenagers shouting. I looked back at my family and narrowed my eyes on the truck driving on the dirt road behind them.

"OI LOVE!" One of the teenagers shouted from the car, Addison turned around and I hid myself behind the tree. I heard mumbles from the car and I heard a car door shut "Do ya'know where Crystal lake is?" A gruff voice shouted from the car.

"Oh Crystal Lake? Yeah of course I do, I'll show you were it is because it's just walking distance" I could hear the smile in her voice and I could hear Nate and Sam move closer to her. Suddenly more people got out of the car and I heard Nate growl slightly. _That's my boy_.

"Alrighty! Let's get going!" I heard a girl voice giggle and the group started walking. I sneaked behind them and quickly grabbed Nate, dragging him behind a tree. I knelt down and held his shoulders.

"Look Nate, I need you to make sure they don't pull anything, got it? They come near any of you; I want you to shout, okay? Make sure they don't hit your mother's stomach, okay? We don't want Cambria to be harmed." I stared into his eyes and he nodded, he was determined to keep our family safe.

"One second, I just need to get my son" Addie stated "NATANAEL. COME ON!" She called out. I let go of his shoulders and moved away. Nate ran back to the group "Oh god, Nate, where did you go?" She asked and I watched Nate shrug.

"C'mon love, we gotta get goin'" The older man said- he flashed her a 'charming' smile and his green eyes glittered. He ran his hand through his blond hair and offered his arm "We don't want you falling over now, do we?" Addie gave an uncertain look back where Nate came from, did she know I was here? She looked down and nodded, entwining her arm with his and he carefully helped her walked over the rocky ground. What the actual _**FUCK**_ was he doing?


	16. Chapter 16

_**DUDES. YOU'D LOVE THE NEW CHARACTERS *DRAMA LLAMA* Funny games doesn't belong to me either**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Addie<strong>_

I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I entwined my arm with his. I glanced up at him and saw the richest pair of grass green eyes; he gave me a reassuring smile and helped me up the rocky path. I coughed awkwardly- not used to any male contact but Jason's.

"Your children are cute" I smiled and glanced up, he muttered "I don't think your son is too keen on me though" I laughed

"Nate is very protective, we live outside town so we're not quite used visitors" I answered and he nodded.

"I can see why that is, I mean Crystal Lake isn't the most popular place, is it?" I shook my head.

"What are you doing here then? I mean, a bunch on teenagers-"

"Teenagers?" He chuckled and shook his head "I'm 26, hardly what you can call a teenager" I gaped, what the hell?!

"How the hell do you do it?" I exclaimed- this man must have a fountain of youth!

"Do what?" He frowned, a little crease formed on his forehead and he scratched his neatly combed hair with the hand that once hung close to him.

"Look so young!" He coughed and smiled, his glittering eyes filled with mischief glanced down at me.

"Well... That's slightly contradicting since you have two children and still look so radiant" My eyes widened and I blushed "So, how do you do it?" He chuckled as he glanced at my flustered face. I shyly looked down and shook my head as we walked in comfortable silence.

"Paul, when are we going to get there?!" A small voice called out behind us, a young male jogged up to us and walked on the other side of me. Paul huffed out a sigh and then collected himself.

"I apologise for Peter's rudeness" He gave Peter a glare "Now Peter, what did I say about manners?" Peter looked down and his blue eyes reflected childish guilt. I frowned and shook my head.

"I apologise Mrs, I should wait until the conversation is over-" I waved my hand and flashed a smile- this poor kid.

"It's fine, really Peter, but it's Miss" Peter's messy caramel brown hair looked completely opposite to Paul's combed blonde hair. Peter blushed and looked at Paul.

"I'm sorry Miss... Uh..." He cracked a small smile.

"Oh we didn't catch your name" Paul charmingly smiled and my brain stuttered. I have never gained such hospitality from a boy- not just a boy but a man.

"Addison- Grace" I smiled. Paul and Peter smiled in sync, which was either really cute or creepy. Paul looked at Peter and Peter went back to the rest of the teenagers- I mean adults "How old is Peter?" I asked, still shocked at how young they looked.

"He's 24" He stated and looked at the cabin in front of us "Well we're here now" I nodded, the walk went so quickly.

"Have you and your friends had any dinner?" I asked, not wanting to quite finish the conversation. This man was interesting- the way he speaks, the lack of information, and the way he carries himself. He glanced back at the chatting group and the girl fawning over how cute Sam and Nate were.

"Well we wouldn't want to impose" I shook my head and removed my arm from his.

"I insist- Town is like half an hour away and I will be honest" I moved in closer and whispered "They're too overpriced there" Paul chuckled and looked back at the group.

"We would enjoy that Addison" He stared into my eyes and all I could do was nod. He glanced back "Okay everyone! Our lovely host Addison had invited us to dinner, I expect good behaviour" He said, the last part had a dark undertone to it that I decided to ignore. Everyone nodded and I opened the door, holding it open for everyone.

"I'll get that" Peter quietly added in and took my place at the door. I smiled and waited for Nate and Sam.

"Thank you" Sam and Nate came to my side and we all walked to the kitchen, Peter closed the door and followed us. I looked at the group, an older looking female with dyed red hair and blue eyes took at seat at the table and smiled at me. Her smile was charming- so much like Peter's. Sat next to her was an older looking guy, with dyed black hair and brown eyes. They all had white gloves on; I cracked a sneaky smile and thought it as another fashion trend outside the town.

"How rude of me, this is Linda and this is Tom" My smile slightly dropped at Pauls words- Tom. My brother Tom that I miss dearly but this isn't my Tom; it's just another guy with that common name.

"Nice to meet you all" I pulled Sam and Nate to my side and put my hand on their shoulders "This is Samantha and Nathanael. I'm Addison" I pulled out some slices of bread and put them on the counter "Are sandwiches okay? I didn't get a chance to go into town this past week" Everyone stayed silent and Paul replied.

"It's fine, Addie- May I call you that?" My hair hid my awkward face and I nodded. I was a grown woman in a committed relationship! Not a teenager! I got some ham out of the fridge with some lettuce and salad cream. I started to slice the bread and reflected on the events that happened in the past few days. Jason has been killing people and has been acting like a selfish little dick. How could he?

"Let me help with that" I zoned out and saw a white gloved hand on mine. I relaxed my tensed muscles and put my knife down. I glanced up and saw it was Paul; he smoothly took the knife out of my hand.

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you, you're a guest" I shook my head and went to take the knife.

"Oh Addison, you have been a generous host. This is the least I could do" I glanced at the knife and him wearily; I stepped back and looked at Sam and Nate.

"You two go and play outside, I'll call you in when it's ready" They giggled and ran outside, I turned on the rubbish radio in the corner and rubbed my aching back. Peter stood up and pulled out the seat.

"Here Addison, wouldn't want you to strain yourself" I shook my head.

"No, it's fine" Peter shook his head and gestured the seat. I stared for a second and then sat down; the temptation was too much "Thank you"

Linda cooed and looked at me "Naw do you have any names picked out?" I looked at her and smiled while proudly stroking my balloon belly.

"Cambria" Linda gave out a small squeal and bounced. It went silent after that and I shifted slightly, watching Paul make the sandwiches.

"So... where's the father?" Peter asked and Paul gave him a sharp hit to the arm.

"That's personal." Paul glared and carried on making sandwiches.

"Oh no, that's quite alright!" I smiled "He's uh... out" I looked down at my hand in my lap. I must've looked saddened because Peter apologised again.

"I'm really sorry for asking" Peter gave me the same eyes Nate did.

"Its fine, it was just a... uh... 'small' argument anyway" I stood up and grabbed the plates from the cupboard. I put the sandwiches on the plate and quietly thanked Paul. I liked how normal this scenario was- no violence or talk of death. It was just me and some friends having a nice lunch while the children play outside. This is how it should be. They should attend school and meet new children, so then they can bring over friends. I glanced down and sighed. Knowing that Jason knew I invited people over and that the following conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

"So Addison, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Linda asked before taking a bite out of her sandwich. I was stumped- I didn't really do anything but look after the kids since they're always home and look after Jason.

"I just look after the children- I just need to find a place so they can go to school" Linda nodded and swallowed the sandwich.

"That's good! Every child should go to school, I absolutely loved it!" Linda smiled and I nodded.

"She got the top grades in our whole year" Peter commented and took a cheerful bite.

"I may look rebellious but I was a massive dork" I laughed and ate some of the sandwich. Paul stood up while eating and observed me.

"I quite enjoyed the clockwork orange novel- unfortunately I couldn't write a book report on it" I added in and Linda nodded enthusiastically in agreement. I smiled and felt comfortable. School was the best place for me- I was away from the memory of my parents and abusive brother. I didn't have any worries and was the quiet one- so I was never bullied "You all seem very smart- do you all work together?" I asked.

"I work in mechanics and Tom works as self employed artist" Linda chimed in and Paul and Peter stayed silent.

I sighed "I really wish I could go to work, it would be pretty fun to do I guess, better than staying home all day" They all nodded in agreement "What do you do Paul?" I asked and met his eyes with mine.

"I'm self employed" He shrugged and put the plate into the sink behind him. I stared at the back of his head knowing I hit a spot for him. He was hiding something- both he and Peter were very secretive. Too secretive!

I nodded and didn't question it anymore "Do you all have a place to stay? You can stay at some of the Cabins tonight until tomorrow" I suggested, I knew Jason would hate the idea and I guess I did it out of spite. To show he couldn't control me or the children.

"That would be lovely!" Paul said as he turned around and put on his charming smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Addie**_

I tucked Nate and Sam into their beds and quietly turned off their light. I walked downstairs to the polite chatter and laughter of the group. The sipped their cup of teas, while Peter had some hot chocolate. Paul stood up and let me sit down; he leaned on the counter behind me and passed me my hot chocolate. I nodded in appreciation and took a tiny sip. It was now late and Jason still wasn't home yet- of course, he wouldn't be though. I thought back to the conversation about school and thought about the arguments in the house and the tension. It would be a good idea to send the children to school and move away... with or without Jason. The truth is he needs to learn that this isn't the right environment for the kids or a pregnant woman.

"So where are you guys heading tomorrow?" I asked and took another small sip.

"To Illinois, Haddonfield- it will only take about 2 hours or so" Linda said and sipped her tea. Paul glanced at Linda and she smile "There's a really nice elementary school there" I smiled and nodded.

"It sounds really nice" I agreed and sipped.

"Plus the foods cheap" Paul grinned and I giggled.

"Everyone loves cheap food!" Tom added in and Peter nodded. I glanced outside and saw someone move behind the trees- Jason was watching us. I put my hot chocolate down and sighed.

"Gosh, it's getting dark outside. Maybe we should go to the Cabins now" Paul nodded and pushed away from the counter. I stood up and wiped down my dress.

"You should get a coat Addison, it looks chilly outside" Paul added, I nodded and went into the hall and grabbed a coat "Everyone ready?" They all nodded and followed me outside. Paul offered his arm again and I entwined it- feeling nervous for Jason to return. I just needed a break, away from his drama and him. Does that make me a bad person? If he's being selfish then why can't I? My reason actually makes sense- I want my children to go to school and be happy. He just wants to murder reckless teenagers. The stars shined brightly and I glanced up, smiling at the beautiful sight- Before I tripped over a rock. Ouch.

"Are you okay?" Peter came to my side and steadied me. He offered his arm to my spare one and I entwined mine with his. I never saw the day when I would be on the arm of two handsome men.

"I'm fine thank you, just wasn't looking where I was going" We walked further down the rocky road and a few cabins came into view. I awkwardly looked down "They're not in the best of shape but I promise they're warm and have clean beds... I hope" I blushed and looked down.

"Nah this will do!" Tom answered and patted Linda's shoulder.

"Peter and Tom get our stuff please" Paul ordered and they nodded then walked away. Linda ran to the cleaner cabin and grinned.

"Shotgun this one! Thank you Addie!" She giggled and ran in. I smiled and looked back at Paul.

"So I guess this is goodnight" I quietly muttered and removed my arm from his.

"We'll nip over tomorrow if you want" I nodded and it stayed silent. A quiet second turned into 10 "You know" I glanced up "You could always come with us" I smiled and looked around.

"There's not enough room in the truck" I joked and Paul looked seriously down at me.

"We can make room, I'm sure Tom and Linda wouldn't mind sitting at the back of the truck with the luggage... and we could always swap over" I looked at him and stared at him in surprise.

"You're actually serious?" He nodded "...But..." I sighed and looked down, the offer was too good. I looked down at my hands that were fiddling with my zip on the coat "I'll see tomorrow and we'll discuss it over breakfast" I smiled and he finally cracked a small smile.

"Sounds great" We were in silence again.

"_Well-_" We both said at the same time. We shared a laugh and I continued "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Addison" I gently took my hand, bowed down and barely brushed his lips over it "See you tomorrow" He turned around and saw Tom loudly running up and Peter chasing him. I turned around and walked back to the house. I breathed in loudly and knew he would be there, giving me that disapproving stare- maybe even a cheeky little dig. But I didn't care. He saved me but I simply couldn't save him- but he doesn't want or need to be saved. He was fine on his own. I opened the front door and everything was the same.

"Jason?" I called out and still silence. I shrugged and put on some fluffy penguin pyjamas. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. To be honest, these events were just normal everyday things and I found it peaceful. There was no shouting or tension. I smiled at the mirror and washed my face. I saw the bags under my eyes and sighed- I was never bothered about how I looked then so why now? I guess I just want to fit in with everyone- they all looked so young and youthful. I straightened up and dried my face- making my face red and flustered. I walked into the empty double bed and sighed. Knowing this was going to be a hard decision.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I know I don't describe sceneries as much as I should but I enjoy letting the reader create their own little world and image... It's weird but I'm writing the story lines and you all imagine where it is, what if looks like, the characters... even though some are from movies such as Paul and Peter. These events are before the film funny games... kinda like my own creation of why they're so messed up**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Addie<strong>_

I woke up to loud banging at the door and shouting-

"ADDISON!" I opened my eyes and grabbed the dressing grown at the end of my bed. I ran downstairs and walked to the front door which was still being banged on. I opened it and frowned when I saw a startled Paul and Peter. They rushed in and Paul grabbed my wrist, before I could even ask Paul demanded "We NEED to get out of here!" I was confused. I looked at the splattered blood on his face and I reached out for it but he moved away and held my wrists.

"P-Paul, what's wrong? Are you hurt?!" I asked in a hushed tone and stared at him. He looked at me with scared eyes- widen like an animal before slaughter. He kept hold of my wrists and I felt his hands shake.

"H-H-He KILLED t-them-" My eyes widened, oh no, oh no! Paul was silent and glanced outside. The fog started to collect- something that was considered common near the lake. The night sky seemed darker and the moon was the only light- Where was Jason? His eyes glittered with tears and were red. The charming smile I saw earlier that day was completely demolished.

"He can come at any second!" Paul whispered in a hushed voice. I stared into Pauls panicked eyes and knew who was to blame for the cold murder of his friends. Peter was silently stood against the door and I glanced at him- His eyes were shut and he was frowning.

I knew this was Jason... _Why Jason_? I heard a small yawn and saw Nate and Sam at the top of the stairs. They observed us for a small time before I spoke up.

"Look, I need you both to take Sam and Nate okay? Please." I stared at them, my eyes pleaded Pauls and he sighed while glancing at them. His eyes flickered back to mine and he looked torn.

"Mum what's going on?" I smiled and looked at Nate.

"We're going on a road trip, I need you two to follow Paul and Peter and I'll meet with you, okay?" Nate and Sam reluctantly nodded and came downstairs. I removed my wrists hand helped them Put on their shoes and coats; they followed Peter and Paul from the back. I turned around but a hand gently grabbed my wrist.

"Addison, come on" Paul almost pleaded. I looked down and grabbed my coat that I go into town with and my shoes.

"Okay, let's go" We all ran outside to the truck and got settled in. Peter quickly put the keys in; I focused on putting the children's seatbelts on. As we drove the shock set in. My eyes watered and I looked at my children sat next to me. I saw the large figure behind us- Jason? I thought hopefully. No, we're running from him. He isn't the same man I loved. Loved? Of course he was the same man, I tried to change him- this is him in his habitat. I saw Jason's paw like hands punch a tree and began running after the car.

"Where are we going mom?" Sam asked looking at me knowingly. I tensed my hand that held my seatbelt and I looked at Peter.

"Speed up!" I glanced back out the window and Jason was gone. I let out a small breath and looked at Paul. I laid back and convinced that it was all over. But that would be naive. I sighed and looked at Sam and Nate "T-To uh... Illinois" Sam nodded and Nate laid his head on the seat. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and they slept. They understood what was going on, but they weren't scared. Their farther would never hurt them and they knew it. I let out a shaky sigh and glanced out of the window, the stars were still out and the moon was covered with a thick fog. My voice was hoarse "What are we going to do now?" Peter just stared at the road and concentrated on driving. Paul was silent.

The silence lasted for a moment and another and another.

"To Illinois? Where will we stay?" I asked- the silence was still thick in the air "Paul!" Paul slammed his hand down and lost his cool. He spun around and glared at me.

"Look, I don't have a fucking clue!" He snarled and I melted into the seat and clenched my jaw. He huffed and muttered "Sorry." I decided to act like I didn't hear it. I cradled my bloated stomach and looked out the window.

I've just lost my partner and my house. I have lost ALL of my family and friends, and they're reacting like this. To be honest, yes, I and Jason were at a rough spot and I'm relieved to have some space away but not like this. I sat down and sighed, this was going to be a long trip and I waited for the home sickness and sadness to kick in.

"What about my children?" I asked "I can't support three children Paul." I stated and stared at the back of his head. His puffy eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror and he glanced at the kids behind him. He then continued to face the front window and didn't reply. "Paul-"

"Just sleep" He said, I froze and stared at him. There was no reaction so I looked at Peter to see if he was engaged in the question- He just stayed staring out the window with a blank look. I spent that night staring out the window and my heart dropped when I saw 'you're now leaving Crystal Lake'. A fresh start I guess you could call this. Was this fate? Jason chose his path and so have I. I reflected all of the events in my mind- there was no trust. I couldn't trust him. That revelation was all that I needed to close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Addie" A quiet hoarse voice whispered. My eyes flickered open and squinted when they were met with a black sky- no stars or moon to guide me. I turned around and saw my children gone. I was back at the Lake, the Lake where Jason died and I nearly died. I walked towards the wooden dock and looked beyond the lake; shivering as a cold breeze blew. I heard a flutter of bird flock out of the trees in the forest behind and glanced back. "Addie, come on!" I saw no one and looked back at the water. I closed my eyes and blew out a shaky breath from the cold. I suddenly felt breath on my face and I didn't dare open my eyes- a huffing breath. I opened them and saw the piercing gaze of Jason. I tried to take a step back but a cold, wet hand clenched onto my ankle. I glanced down and saw a child's pale blue hand and screamed. "ADDIE!" I turned around and tried to shout for Paul. Suddenly the grip was gone and the figure shadowing me was gone. I turned around and saw Paul running "ADDIE- WATCH OUT-" The rest of the words were muted as he fell out of my sight, the icy cold numbness surrounded me and the voices seemed far away.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Addison" I felt comforting, soft, warm hands caress my face and I slowly opened my eyes. Relieved to see those rich greenblue eyes stare back and my stomach no longer churned. I looked next to me and saw that my children were gone. I quickly sat up and looked around "Calm down, Peter took them into the diner. I said I'd wait until you woke up" He glanced around and took the key out "Ready?" He asked. Acting as if nothing ever happened; I could tell this trait would get annoying.

"Paul-" I started and zipped up my coat. He ignored me and got out of the car, walking to my door and opening it. I gave him a disapproving look and as I stood up I ignored the hand that he offered. He coughed and awkwardly pulled his hand away. I glanced around and saw a tiny diner with flickering red lights "Sally's Diner, huh? Cliché" I mumbled and brought my arms closer to me. We began walking to the small diner.

"I know right" He let out a petty chuckle and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I glanced up at him and never realised how completely opposite Paul and Jason were. Paul just screamed confidence and ... well... sexiness... whereas Jason is shy and... broken. He jumped a step ahead and opened the door- making the bell above ring as I walked in and Paul followed. The diner was just as old fashioned inside- with the ripped red cushioned seats and rectangular tables with a salt and pepper shaker. A menu stuck to the centre of the table which people had to awkwardly twist their heads to look at. At the front was a large counter with stools surrounding the outside and the woman serving an old, hunched over man. Paul nodded over to where Peter and the children sat "Let's get some breakfast before trying to find a place to stay" Paul sighed and we walked over to them.

"Budge over" I grinned and messed up Nate's already tousled hair.

"Oi, stop it" Nate groaned and dodged his head from my hand. I giggled and sat down next to him.

"Hello Peter" I greeted and he gave me a strained smile. I saw the tired bags under his head and looked at Paul. He turned around and went to the counter "Peter, why don't you catch up on some rest in the car and we'll watch the kids"

Peter cleared his throat and looked down at the untouched food "It's fine, I'll wait until we find a place to stay" I nodded in agreement. I leaned over and placed my hand on his.

"If you need anyone to talk to Peter, I'm always here okay?" I said making sure he knew. Peter nodded and pulled his hand away, probably wasn't used to the contact since he was a very shy man. Peter looked down and then started to pick at his food; his messy hair covered his eyes so I decided to leave him in peace. Paul walked over and placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of me and looked up and gave a thankful smile. Paul sat down next to Peter and they both glanced at each other. Paul then directed his eyes onto me while I sipped my hot chocolate. We all silently sat down except for Sam and Nate's game of I-Spy. A young waitress came over- she looked about 19 and she had flawless tanned skin and a perky smile. Her long black hair was in a slick pony tail and her dark energetic eyes glanced at our table.

"Hey, I'm Jessica and I'll be serving you today! Anything you'd like to order?" Her happy voice cheered out.

Paul kept his eyes locked onto mine "I-I'll have pancakes with syrup please" I blurted out and he chuckled.

"She'll take an egg with toast too please" I turned to face Jessica "I'll take the full English breakfast please with coffee" She nodded "That'll be all" She giggled and bounced away. I felt my eyes narrow on Pauls face with a frown, he glanced at me and I quickly looked away. I heard him chuckle under his breath and I flushed. The first time anyone made me act like a teenager since Jason. I felt Sam and Nate become restless "Would they like to watch some TV?" Paul asked them and they nodded.

"I don't think that's necessary" I started but Paul cut me off with a booming laugh.

"You shouldn't forget the importance of entertainment"


End file.
